Combustion
by A.Boleyn
Summary: Danny & Lindsay fluff. Takes place after 'Trapped' epi.When heat can't be contained any longer, it combusts.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** Characters borrowed from CBS, I did not create them nor do I own them. This is a work of fiction. Any similarities to places, events, or people – living or dead – is simply a freaky coincidence. If rash or irritation develops, discontinue immediately and consult your physician. May contain peanuts.

**AN:** This has been written for several weeks and I finally got the nerve to post it. It is what my lively imagination produced after watching 'Trapped'. Mostly Fluff, meant to focus on details. Will be limited to about 4 parts.

Thanks to my fellow D/L Shippers for the inspiration and encouragement. And for making me feel less crazy at times! Please review – but be kind, this is my first fic and I'm a whimp.  
**CH 1** is short but meant to be an appetizer. Bon appétit!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Waking up**

The soft sounds of traffic on the early morning streets began to whisper Lindsay Monroe out of a deep sleep. She enjoyed these moments of being not quite awake, with her eyes still closed. She felt warm and safe, away from the tension of work. It had not taken her long to adjust to the constant noises of New York. Growing up, she lived miles from the nearest town. Nighttimes were filled with silence, occasionally punctuated by crickets or a random coyote. That's why she was surprised that such alien sounds could now rock her to sleep each night. What an irony that she had at last found peace - in the city. But this morning, even to a semi-conscious Lindsay, something felt strangely different.

Her body was sore and ached all over. Her neck was stiff, and her muscles felt raw from exertion. She tried to remember if she had perhaps gone jogging the night before, but her brain felt too fuzzy to recall anything. She hoped she was not getting sick. With less than three months on the job, she couldn't exactly ask Mac for time off. With that thought, Lindsay tried harder to will herself awake.

As her body became more aware, and her mind became more alert, she sensed a weight over her legs. Something was pinning her down. Like another leg, only heavier, draped over both of hers. Opening one heavy eyelid at a time, the first thing she saw was an arm slung over her stomach – muscular and toned, with a tattoo on the bicep.

_It can't be_, she thought.

Lindsay's eyes scanned her usually pristine bedroom. Even in the dim grayness, she could see the disarray. Her alarm clock was lying upside down on the floor, and a lamp had been toppled over. A stereo speaker dangled dangerously off her desk. A pillar candle, not extinguished the night before, had burned completely down. Clothes littered the floor, including her robe and what appeared to be men's clothing. Something metallic glinted in the faint light. Lindsay realized it was a badge.

_A badge!_

In that instant, like a tidal wave, the memory of the past night washed over her. Slowly, slowly, Lindsay turned her head to the side.

And came face to face with a sleeping Danny Messer.


	2. The Night Before

**Disclaimer:** Same as last time – characters belong to CBS, etc. The story is all fiction, unfortunately. Song and lyrics belong to Miranda Lambert, from her song "Bring Me Down".

**AN:** This one is for all of us who need 'Messer Rehab'. Thanks for all of your confidence-boosting reviews. Now, don't hate me after this cliffhanger. evil laughter I promise all the build-up will be worth it.

* * *

**The Night Before**

Lindsay walked in to her apartment, tossing her keys on the table and plopping on the sofa. She flipped through her mail and was disappointed to see nothing but junk. The red light on her answering machine glowed steady, no new messages. She stretched out on the sofa and rubbed her temples. What a day! It had started out before dawn, and as the sun rose Lindsay was treading through a pool of lube in a strip club. Then she heard about Danny being locked in a panic room at a crime scene, with the victim's body. She didn't press Mac for any further details, not wanting to appear obvious. Though she sometimes felt Mac could read her like a book, anyway. There was plenty of gossip in the lab to keep her updated. That's why she stayed late at work, pretending to do paperwork but mostly eavesdropping. She had even debated calling his cell phone, just craving his voice, but decided against it. What would she say? "Hi Danny, look I know you're in a bit of a bind right now, but I wanted to confess my feelings. I forget to breathe when I'm around you, and knowing you were in danger made my stomach knot up." Truly, it did. Aside from the flirting and teasing, Lindsay really had grown to care deeply about the guy.

Thinking back to her own case, she wondered if the pool simply reused the lube from each night. The thought made her feel dirty, and she decided a nice hot bath was the way to go. In her bathroom, she turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill. A little self-pampering always relieved her stress.

She soaked in a bubble bath for half an hour, the blanket of warm water soothing her. The steaming fragrance of lavender calmed her frayed nerves. Shadows from a flickering candle danced on the walls, and the radio played soft music.

"_Sweet like a kiss_

_Sharp like a razor blade_

_You find me when I'm close to the bottom…"_

"_As I'm putting out the flame, somebody brings up your name…"_

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Was there no escape from these feelings? She needed to check in to Messer Rehab. Even the radio station seemed to read her mind.

"_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_

_I want to be right where you are_

_Baby, baby, baby, bring me down_

_You can look me in the eye and break my heart…"_

Groaning, her arm flung out to hit the 'power' button. She did not believe in feeling sorry for herself. Like a mantra, she said to herself out loud: "I do NOT love Danny Messer!" But never in her life had she swooned over guy with this intensity. Not even when she was a dorky sophomore at Bozeman High, with an innocent crush on the senior football captain. There had been other guys throughout the years, but they never made much of an impact in Lindsay's life. None left her with stars in her eyes. Until now. She hoped she could just chalk it up to being vulnerable, with all the recent changes in her life.

Stepping out of the tub and drying off, she wrapped her scarlet-colored silk robe around herself. It usually made Lindsay feel sexy, but tonight that thought made her chuckle. Working in a lab all day, in a new city, with no close friends yet was hardly sexy. Her current social life certainly left much to be desired.

Strolling into her kitchen, Lindsay opened a bottle of Merlot she had been saving for a special occasion. No time like the present! Drinking directly from the bottle, she again wondered about Danny. If he had gotten out, how he was. Not seeing him today left her literally aching for him. _Stop worrying about him_, she scolded herself. _It's not like he spent his whole day thinking of YOU._ Still, a little part of her liked to imagine that he had. She tossed back her head and gulped more wine.

The relaxing bath and slight buzz from the wine made her drowsy. As she went into her bedroom, she lit a candle and turned down the covers. The bed was practically calling her name. However, a banging on her front door made her stop. Her heart quickened as she rushed for the door, then she chastised herself. _Stop. It's not HIM._

An older lady who lived on the same floor was often losing her cat. Actually, she didn't even own a cat. But all of the residents felt sorry for the lonely woman and played along. So when Lindsay saw the pale, wrinkled face and large frightened eyes, she hid her smile.

"Have you seen my little cat?" the woman squawked, in a near-panic. "She just slipped out the door!"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. But your door is wide open, maybe she ran back in?" Lindsay suggested. The woman nodded her head and scurried off.

_Now, where was I?_ thought Lindsay, clicking the lock shut. She continued flipping off lights and preparing to go to bed. Within a minute, a knock sounded on her door again. She was usually a patient person, but it was near ten o'clock and she was exhausted mentally and physically. Opening the door only a crack and trying to hide the irritation in her voice, she called out, "Sorry! I still haven't seen your cat".

The familiar voice that filled her dreams and made her breath stop responded:

"I don't have a cat."

Swinging open the door, Lindsay froze. Only one word escaped her lips.

"_**DANNY".**_


	3. Combustion

**DISC:** Same as previous chapters. Rated T for implied sexual content. Nothing explicit, though – sorry!  
**AN:** A special thanks to **Dream** for her scorching-hot avatar, which provided the inspiration for the "lap scene" below. The more, uhhh, "intimate" details are left out, it's more fun to use your own imagination. Pretend you are Lindsay, and Go!

* * *

"Can I come in?" Danny eyed her robe.

Lindsay ushered him in, unable to speak. Her knees were in danger of turning to jelly.

"Mac said you were worried about me, and that I should try to find you," Danny said. He looked tired, but there was a softness in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

So many emotions filled Lindsay. She wanted to cry, and throw herself into his arms. She wanted to punch him, for making her worry and playing mind games. Kick him for making her lay awake at night with longing. Mostly she just wanted to kiss him with relief that he was okay and standing before her in one beautiful piece.

Yet with all these thoughts, she couldn't get her voice to cooperate.

"I just," she stuttered, looking at the floor.

"I'm, well, I'm-"

"I was so-"

"Lindsay", Danny interrupted softly.

"Are you-" she continued to stammer.

"I mean, it wasn't-"

"Oh, I can't-"

More forcefully this time, Danny said her name. "**_LINDSAY_**".

She finally brought her eyes to his, and in that fraction of a second, he stepped forward, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Lindsay had done just this many times in her fantasies but never could have imagined the magnitude. She drank him in and they kissed deeply. She thought: _this must be what heaven tastes like_.

When they broke apart, both breathless, Danny pulled her into a tight embrace. Her cheek against his, gripping his shoulders for life, she whispered in his ear, "I was so worried about you." They clung to each other, slightly swaying back and forth. Neither said a word for several minutes. There are moments in every person's life that are so painfully blissful, they don't seem real. For Lindsay, this was one of them.

Danny said softly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew what I had to do, as soon as I got outta there."

"Shhhh," Lindsay pressed her index finger to his lips. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to concentrate on the moment. The ticking of a clock, their breath, their heartbeats. She snuggled into his neck and closed her eyes. His arms around her felt so familiar and natural.

"So," he murmured, "What did you do today?"

Smiling, she replied, "You'll _love_ this: I splashed around in a pool of lubricant at a strip club."

"Ohhh," Danny groaned into her hair. "Don't tease... was it the flavored kind?".

Lindsay laughed and swatted his arm. "Hey! I thought we were bonding here! I should have known better, Messer."

Danny took her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. Her serious expression startled her.

"Look," Danny said. "I've never been one of those romantic, mushy types. But you've done something to me, Lindsay. You've cast a spell on me, and all I want to do is be with you. It's like my entire future happiness depends on being with you. That's never happened before. And it excites me and it scares the Hell out of me, all at the same time. But I'm willing to take that leap. I can't go on acting like you are just some coworker. Never in my life have I wanted something so badly".

Knowing the answer, but needing to hear him say it, Lindsay asked, "What _do_ you want, Danny?".

"You," Danny responded, his voice hoarse. "You."

Without hesitation, she put her hands around his neck and crushed her mouth to his. There was a new urgency in this kiss. Their hunger for each other was almost violent. His hands traveled over the small of her back, and went lower. She groaned.

"I want you to stay tonight. Here. With me. Please stay". Her words came out in gasps between their frantic kisses. She tugged at his shirt, struggling to lead him to her bedroom without taking her mouth from his. Her inner wantonness surprised Lindsay. She was usually inhibited and shy, but then again, she had never felt something this intense before. A deep emotional connection surged with pure lust. She couldn't control it –and wouldn't fight it- anymore.

Now in her room, she bumped into the dresser as they fumbled in the dark. The only light came from a single candle across the room. She heard the crashes of things falling to the floor, but didn't care. Let the neighbors complain!

Danny sat on the edge of the bed, still wearing his tank top. She climbed into his lap, facing him. Her shaky hands undid his belt, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at her, his face flushed and damp. Lindsay felt guilty for a moment, taking advantage of him after the day he had. But only for a moment.

"I'm so sure," she insisted, her fingers entwined in his hair. She put her forehead to his as they rubbed noses. "I'm sure that I am tired of denial, and games, and avoiding each other. When we could be doing….. _this_". Her hands slid up under his shirt, and the tank top went flying. The glasses were set aside. Danny leaned back and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"1,800 miles from Bozeman to New York", Lindsay whispered softly, taking his hand and kissing the tip of each finger. "And I would have _walked it_ just to get to you".  
She guided his hands to the sash of her robe. And they offered their hearts to each other completely.

For the first time since moving to New York, Lindsay Monroe truly found a place where she belonged.


	4. Cuddle Party for Two

**DISC:** the usual, see previous chapters  
**A/N:** This chapter starts back from the morning as Lindsay wakes up, as in chapter 1.

* * *

Faint morning light began creeping into Lindsay's room, an unwelcome guest. Oh, how she didn't want the day to come. She wanted to stay here forever, curled up with Danny, surrounded by his skin and his warmth and his scent. She still lay on her back, with his arm draped over her. Lightly, with her index finger, she traced the pattern on his tattoo. Over and over, she ran her finger over the dyed skin. She wondered what it meant, but knew she would never ask. He would tell her when he was ready. She had her own secrets buried deep in the past. Looking over, she examined his sleeping face. The shadows, the lines, the stubble. He still managed to take her breath away. The first time she met him, she was caught in a tug-of-war between attraction and aggravation. _He looks so INNOCENT when he's asleep_, she thought. Of the many possible words to describe Danny Messer, 'innocent' was not one of them! She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. She didn't want to wake him. She was terrified he would wake up, take one look at her, and flee. Last night he confessed his feelings to her, but she was still apprehensive. Knowing she couldn't bear it if this was simply a one-night stand to him, she carefully slid out of bed. She had to make sure he didn't sneak out. But first, she had to find her clothes. She waded through the mess on the floor.

Her body wrapped in a sheet, she jumped when she heard a muffled: "Whattayadoin'?"

Lindsay blushed, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Trying to find my clothes." She gestured to the floor where her robe lay in a heap.

"Come back to bed." His head was still buried in a pillow.

"Danny," she sighed. "If I get back in that bed… neither one of us may make it out alive". Her body was still sore and stiff. She wasn't sure just how many times they had made love during the night.

"What a way to go," he patted the empty spot next to him. _How could anyone resist this man?_ Lindsay thought, feeling her resistance slipping way. She slid back into bed next to him. He flipped her over on her back, lowered himself on top of her, and pinned her arms down. "I need to detain you for questioning."

"Oh yeah? On what charge, Detective?" She lay defenseless beneath him.

"Seduction of a cop." He kissed leisurely along her collarbones.

"Ahh, but there was _consent_ involved. The victim can't exactly press charges, he has no case."

"Still, all those things you did to me last night should be a felony".

"Hmmm, I don't remember" Lindsay said thoughtfully, a wicked sparkle in her eyes. "Maybe we should construct a reenactment of the crime to make sure…"

An hour later, Lindsay was nestled in the crook of Danny's arm, both of them still breathing hard. The room was now fully lit, the streets outside filled with busy people. Still enjoying the afterglow, she murmured softly: "So, what's Mac's policy on sleeping with co-workers?".

From against her neck, Danny grunted, "I gotta special permit. Gorgeous Montana transfers are fair game".

Lindsay giggled. No one ever made her laugh the way he did. "And me? Am I allowed a crack at all the born-and-bred local boys?".

"But seriously," she continued. "How do we handle this? You've been working there longer, you know Mac better than I do."

"We don't want to contaminate the lab. We'll have to keep it confined to the janitor's closet."

She elbowed him. "Not funny! And if we're caught, we'll get fired, lose our apartments, and then our romantic evenings will be relocated to a cardboard box outside Grand Central Station."

Danny sighed. "Look, I don't know either. My life was going as planned til you showed up and changed everything. I saw you there in front of that cage and all bets were off." He paused. "So, have I made up for teasing you a little on your first day?"

"Oh no, that wasn't just a little teasing," Lindsay accused, trying not to let her smile show through. "You were _mean_ to me, Messer! Why?"

"I was jealous of the tiger in your lap."

Lindsay groaned. It was impossible to have a serious conversation with him. She looked at him and felt overwhelmed. Delusional.

"You know, this is just crazy. This whole thing! _CRAZY_. When I accepted this job, I felt like there was this driving force pulling me here. I thought it was my career…" She shook her head. "Now I think it may have been something else."

"Let's just take it, and see where it goes," Danny responded, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it. He then sat up and groggily surveyed the damage to the now-bright room. The ravages of their passion the night before were evident.

He raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. What a pair of animals, eh?"

Grinning and tugging him back under the covers, Lindsay quipped, "Well, what do you expect… for two people who met at a **zoo**!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** OK, this is where I had planned to stop. These 4 chapters have been written for awhile. I have one more coming, an Epilogue of sorts. That will be coming soon, likely within the a day or so. Then I think that's it. I don't really have a specific goal or destination for this story, I am not out to win awards for drama. The purpose was purely fluff and mush. Since, ummm, we're not "getting any" from the show. I'm losing my inspiration!


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer - the usual... the characters are not mine, but the ideas are.   
**

* * *

**

**Epilogue – Let Me Count the Ways**

It had been two weeks since Lindsay and Danny became lovers. It was truly a roller coaster ride. First there was the rickety initial uphill climb, tinged with anticipation and fear. By letting go with both hands when they reached the top, now they were flying with exhilaration. Their physical connection was only a part of the relationship. The passion was not and consuming, but they had also become friends. They supported each other on bad days, celebrated each other's good days. It was a level of intimacy neither was familiar with, but both savored.

At work, they kept it a secret. Lindsay had always been able to lose herself in her job, so for the most part, Danny did not distract her. No matter how much her heart would pound, she treated him like any other coworker. Still, private glances and sneaky touches happened. He nibbled her earlobe when no one was looking, she grazed her fingertips up his arm in passing.

One day while walking through the hall, an arm shot out of the janitorial closet and snaked around Lindsay's waist, pulling her into the blackness. There they kissed among mops, buckets, and the scent of bleach. Danny had that affect on her – losing track of time and place. Sometimes she could not control a huge smile from forming on her face when she saw him. But overall they were professionals, two people whose jobs _used_ to take first priority.

What they denied themselves at work, they made up for after hours. They took turns staying at each other's apartments. Evenings were spent cooking dinner, relaxing, and discovering more about each other. These were the times they looked forward to and cherished the most.

When the heater in Lindsay's apartment building broke, they spent the night huddled together under three blankets, teeth chattering and clinging to each other for warmth. When Danny needed to vent his frustrations, Lindsay listened and gave him her unwavering encouragement. When Lindsay faced her first-quarter evaluation, Danny stayed up all night soothing her nerves, and was there with a congratulatory embrace after she received rave reviews from Mac.

For both of them, being together also brought an aspect of playfulness to their lives. They continued to tease and banter with each other, just as they had since day one.

Since moving to New York, Lindsay had always wanted to go ice skating. Like a child, she begged and begged Danny until he relented. After strapping on her skates, Lindsay realized how much of a klutz she truly was. Gripping Danny's shoulders, she swore that if she was going down, he was too. After a few awkward tries to skate, they ultimately collapsed into a pile of laughter and kisses.

One Saturday, Lindsay commissioned Danny for help painting her living room. When the paint began to fly, covering their skin and clothes, the fun moved to a steamy, soapy shower.

Lindsay still often woke early in the morning, before Danny. She liked to lie awake and watch him, listen to him, breathe him in. They had only known each other a few months, but it felt longer. The time they spent together felt like moments stolen from life, too good to be true. One morning she tried to compose a mental list of the things she loved about him. She lost count. There were so many things…

She loved how she could massage his shoulders after a long day, and feel the tension melt beneath her fingers.

She loved feeling his weight on top of her as he cried out her name.

She loved seeing him walk by at work, lab coat clinging to his muscular frame, and thinking: _He's mine._

She loved how husky his voice was first thing in the morning.

She loved the way he reached for her hand when they walked together, and how her hand molded into his.

She loved how all the romantic clichés she previously rolled her eyes at now made perfect sense.

She loved waking up not to a screeching alarm clock, but Danny's lips on her neck.

She loved learning new things about him every day, and how he surprised her at every turn.

She loved the way he looked at her, and how it made her dizzy.

She loved their private jokes – walruses, tigers, dolls, "you hungry?", among others.

She loved how he made her lose her inhibitions, causing her to do naughty things like leaving her bra in his locker.

She loved the safety and protection of being in his arms.

She loved seeing a tender side of him that no one else did.

She loved Danny Messer.

THE END

* * *

And there you have it!  
I appreciate your kind reviews. I would like to leave this as a happy, uncomplicated ending. I just wanted to paint a portrait of what I wish could happen, and what I think there is potential for. I am working on a possible sequel – Lindsay has to make a trip back to MT, and Danny goes with her for the 3+ day drive. Road Trip, anyone! Let me know your thoughts! 


End file.
